Summer: A little bit of everything
by Ron's Hermione
Summary: Im r/h all the way. About the summer of 4th year. My first ff. Chapter 2 here.
1. They Arrive

Ron rushes downstairs, only two hours till Harry and Hermione come. He wanted to look his best because he wanted to show Hermione he was the only guy for her. He had his hair smoothed down with water and a nice Chudley Cannons T-shirt on with a pair of jeans. Fred and George was down stairs waiting to say some smart ass remark about Hermione and him and Ron knew they would manage to say it when she came and anytime they could before that. So as fast as he could he darted out the front door and into the garden. Sitting on the garden wall was Ginny but then again it didn't really look like Ginny. She looked more like a girl he would ask out than his own sister.  
"Ginny why did you make yourself look that way for."  
"Why Ron Harry of course."  
  
An hour after that Ron was in his room wandering what fun the rest of the summer was to bring him. He had only really thought about Hermione and forgot about Harry completely. Now he thought about it was he really going to go with Harry and the twins to play Quiddicth and leave Hermione out. No, he would make her play and teach her himself, that would give her more chances to see that Krum isn't the best she can do.  
  
An hour after that it was time to go pick up his 2 best friends   
and his Dad got a ministry car to get them in. After the incident with   
Harry last year they didn't want to risk it. Ron, Ginny, and their Dad got  
into the car and started to Harry's that way he got rid of his aunt and   
uncle sooner. They got there and Harry was already waiting outside.  
"Hey buddy"He called out to them.  
" Did you get kicked out already?"  
"Dudley had to go to a friends house so they threw me out when they left"  
"While we should really get going we still have to pick up Hermione if   
you could forget Ron" cried Ginny  
  
As they arrived to Hermione's house they were blown away at the  
size of it. It should be able to hold over 50 people it was so big. Ron   
volunteered to go get her and her trunk. As he walked up to the door it  
opened and there stood a redhead that wasn't that shorter than him.   
She had blue eyes and to be quite descriptive she looked like she was  
related to the whole set of Weasleys.  
"Kayla Lane"  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the world's best cousin."  
"You know Hermione"  
"Yeah I met her last summer in America she stayed with us for a month   
before the World Cup"  
"Well is she coming with me or did she say she was staying to see you   
home."  
"She is going with you because I refuse to let her stay home when she   
could be having fun with the famous Harry Potter and mysterious Ronald   
Arthur Weasley, and by that I mean why didn't you just tell her how you   
feel instead of bothering me with it when you know I have a lot to work   
out between me and Jimmy."  
"Well can you please get Hermione so I can never have this conversation  
again with you."  
"Oh, that can't happen you see I'll be at Hogwarts during all of my spare  
time because Dumbledore doesn't think it's fair to have me excluded."   
She then called Hermione who had been making sure she looked as good  
as Ron would when they see each other.  
  
When she walked down the stairs she saw Ron and Kayla talking  
about something that was in America and was suprised to see that Ron   
understood what she was saying. She walked up to them and when Ron   
saw her his mouth dropped how could she lood so damn gorgeous. She   
was wearing a tight halter top and really short shorts. She said good-bye  
to Kayla and headed to the car Ron had her trunk. Then they got in the  
car and headed back to the burrow. Ron gawking at her all the way. 


	2. When they got there

They got to the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed  
everyone.Then Harry and Ron went to Ron's room and Hermione and  
Ginny wentto Ginny's room. When Harry had finished unpacking he   
asked Ron the thing he knew Ron wouldn't tell him during school.  
"Ron, do you like Hermione?"  
" Er...I'm not so sure at this second."  
"But if you were a hundred percent sure would you tell me."  
"Yes you are my best friend."  
  
Meanwhile while Harry and Ron were talking Hermione and  
Ginny was having a similar conversation. Ginny wanted to know as  
much as Harry if Ron and Hermione had BIG crushes on one another.  
"Hermione, what do you think of my brother Ron. In the romantic way I  
mean."  
"I-I guess he's the only guy that I really have been thinking about lately.  
I mean I'm not quite sure how I feel yet but I think it's more than  
friendship."  
  
They all met in the living room to talk about what they all   
wanted to do while everyone was around. They decided that they would  
go swimming and they would play Quiddicth. Hermione even said she  
would try it. There was to be a ball at the ministry for all employees  
and their families and they all would go to that as well. The weather  
was great so they were going to spend sometime in the pond. Ron was thinking that even doing all that would leave room for romance  
with Hermione.  
  
They all had a wonderful dinner and after they decided to play  
some wizard chess. Ron beat Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny. Then it  
was time to play Hermione of course he would win but there was  
something about the way she watched him play. When he looked up her  
eyes caught his and they locked. All the Weasleys watched while the two  
of them got lost in their eyes. Ron thought that he could just see  
everything that was in her. All the things he liked best and didn't want  
the moment to end but he knew it would and it did. The twins didn't have to say anything because Hermione excused herself not looking at  
Ron for fear that he found out her secret of actually liking him and   
thought that he didn't like her back. Harry could sense this and knew   
that this summer might actually help them along. He wasn't quite sure   
if this would be the right thing or trouble if his two friends got together  
but knew that true love couldn't be stopped.   
  
Hermione went up to Ginny's room will this be the year she  
had wanted since the 1st year and if it is will Ron break her heart. She  
made up her mind that she will only think of the good and hope for the  
best. When she was almost asleep she heard a knock on the door  
thinking it was Ginny she got up and opened the door. Standing right   
in front of her was............   
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry had to leave a cliffhanger. I'll write any spare time I get. Thank you all who reviewed. 


	3. Who was at the door

"Fred, George , what are you doing here" said a surprised Hermione.  
She was hoping it was Ron and thought for sure it must have been  
Ginny. All the same there was two redheads standing in front of her,  
both grinning like they had something planned that she was not going  
to like and she was then not so sure if she wanted to ask them what it  
was or even find out what it was.  
  
" Miss. Granger, we would like to know what your intentions are for the  
rest of the summer" said George in a very professional voice.  
  
" We mean do you have any certain plans that might have our ickle  
Ronnikins in it." added Fred in a voice more like his own then George's.  
  
" I know what you two are trying to get at and for your information I will  
not tell anyone until I know if it's the right thing to do."said Hermione.  
  
" So you do like him, you just don't want to tell anyone for fear that he  
won't like you back." said Fred.  
  
"I-I didn't say that and to be completely honest I'm not quite sure what I   
feel for Ron. I don't really think that if I did like him he would like me  
back because all we do is bicker."  
  
" Well for your information why wouldn't he love a pretty, smart, and  
wonderful young lady? If I was him I'd be crazy not to notice you." said  
George.  
  
" Before the Yule Ball, when he was desperate for a date is when he   
finally figured out I was a girl."  
  
" Ron knows you're a girl take our word for it now we really should go   
before Ginny thinks we are in her candy stash." said Fred going over to  
Ginny's dresser and started taking out candy.  
  
Once again Hermione was alone to think. She decided to think  
about all that later and to read a Muggle book called The Hobbit.   
When Ginny came in to go to sleep she found that Hermione was already  
sleeping. So, she marked Hermione's spot in the book and covered her   
up she then got into bed herself and fell peacefully asleep.  
  
Hermione woke up and got dressed. She headed downstairs   
with Ginny, who woke at the same time,. When she entered the kitchen   
she saw everyone was getting ready to eat so she took her seat next to   
Harry and Ginny and asked what they were going to do today. Ron said   
that it was to be really hot so he was thinking they all could go  
swimming and after that maybe they all could take a walk up to the   
highest hill near them. Everyone agreed that was perfect and eat   
breakfast and headed up stairs to get into their swimsuits. 


End file.
